


Demons in the Dark

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: (Post-Promised Day/AU where Royai is canon.) Sharing a bed isn’t just cuddling and sexy times. There are demons in the dark that make dreaming anything but sweet.





	Demons in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing for a request and idk but I hope it's decent??? Seriously, I hope you like it, but it was a little rushed, I guess.

**_Riza_ **

I wake with a start, and rest a hand on my chest where my heart is pounding. Did I have a nightmare? It wouldn’t be the first time, but usually I remember them vividly, unlike now. As far as I know, I wasn’t dreaming of anything. Still. The panic feels real.

My hand slowly comes to my neck where I wince at the memory of the blade slicing into me. It’s been months since my wounds fully healed, but that hasn’t lessened the sting I feel as my fingers gently run along the raised, white scar.

Shutting my eyes, I exhale slowly as I reach up to brush my sweaty hair from my forehead. A sharp movement from beside me catches my attention, and I freeze. Roy jerks in his sleep, and I suddenly understand. It wasn’t my nightmare that woke me.

“Roy,” I whisper.

He moans—a sound that cuts deeper than any knife ever could—and thrashes, his strong limbs tangling the sheets.

“Roy, wake up,” I say louder, shifting to my knees.

He lets out a guttural noise, and I tense at the sight of his bare chest, drenched in sweat. How long has he been like this? I have to wake him up.

“Roy!” I hiss. “Wake up.”

I lean forward, trying to shake him, and yelp when his fist connects with my jaw. Fuck, he’s strong. I taste blood, but I ignore it, turning back to him again.

His arms swing wildly as I reach for him again, this time pinning his wrists above his head and straddling his waist.

“Wake up, Colonel!”

He writhes under me, and I feel helpless tears leaking into my eyes. I can’t watch him like this. It destroys me.

“Wake up,” I hiss, my forehead dropping to his.

I release his hands and take his face in mine, desperate for him to hear me.

“Please, Roy. Wake up.”

My lips barely touch his when he goes still. When I pull back, he’s staring at me with wide eyes. Confusion sweeps over his features, and before I can react, his hand darts under his pillow and grabs the service weapon stashed there. And then suddenly, he’s sitting up, his gun trained on me.

I blink, thrown off balance as he frantically scans the room. He’s still asleep, I realize. My kiss didn’t work.

“Roy,” I say softly, licking my lips. “Look at me.”

His bloodshot eyes come back to mine, and I slowly reach for him, jumping when he cocks the gun.

“Look at me,” I repeat. “You’re safe.”

My heart feels like it’s about to burst out of my chest, and my eyes are burning with unshed tears.

He lowers the gun a little, and I hold my breath, waiting.

“Riza?” he whispers, his voice thick with sleep. “What…? Holy fuck.” He looks from me to the weapon in his hand and begins shaking. “Was I…? Did I…?”

“Look at me—just breathe, okay?” I grab the gun and disarm it, shoving it aside. “I’m right here.”

“Holy fuck,” he repeats, his hands running through his hair. “What just…?”

“Nightmare,” I whisper, sliding my hands over his cheeks. “It was just…a nightmare.”

“I almost shot you,” he announces painfully. “I… I…”

“You didn’t,” I say softly. “I’m okay. You’re…okay.”

“Fuck, Riza. I’m so sorry.”

His arms slide around me, pulling me tight to his chest as he rolls me onto my back, his face hidden in my neck. I hold him close as he apologizes over and over, his lips sliding against my skin.

Finally, he pulls back and presses his forehead to mine.

“Riza…I…”

“You don’t have to say anything, Roy,” I murmur. “I know.”

His dark eyes close briefly as his hands caress my face.

“I never want to put you in danger,” he mutters.

“I know, Roy,” I assure him. “It was a dream.”

“I could’ve hurt you,” he goes on, guilt threading his words. “Fuck, your jaw,” he groans. “Did I… Did I do that?”

“I’ve had worse,” I say quietly, avoiding his question. “It’s nothing.”

“Fuck. Fuck.” He turns his head, and I see a muscle jerk in his cheek. “Maybe we should sleep apart–”

“Don’t do this,” I hiss firmly. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Like hell it wasn’t,” he bites back. “It was my fist that–”

“You were asleep!” I shout over him. “And like it or not, what we dream about isn’t in our control. You’re not the only one with demons waiting in the dark. And as for sleeping apart; you asked me to have your back, and I can’t do that if I’m not here.”

“Shit. You’re right. I just…”

“We’ll get through this together, Roy,” I say softer, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” He turns his head to kiss my palm before covering my hand with his own. “You should get some sleep, Riza.”

“What about you?” I murmur as I relax into my pillow while he pulls the sheets up to his waist.

“I think I’ll stay awake for a little while,” he says in a deep tone, propped up on his elbow, leaning over me as he strokes my hair. “Just to keep an eye on things.”

“Okay…but don’t stay up too long.”

“Just until you fall asleep,” he promises softly, sinking down into the mattress.

I nod and slide my fingers down his forearm until I find his large hand, sliding my smaller one into it. He squeezes gently, and I squeeze back before curling into his chest and shutting my eyes.

I understand his reluctance to go back to sleep. After the things he’s seen…sleep can be dangerous. But even so, I trust him.

With all of me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do like, feel free to drop a little comment and hit the kudos button.


End file.
